


Time Together

by memesama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actual conclusions?? I don't know her, Established Relationship, F/M, Hiking, Hq ladies exchange, frisbee, hq ladies 2017, idk they're just being cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: For the hq ladies appreciation exchange 2017





	Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Mei, I hope you like it!! And I'm sorry it's a little late, I underestimated how long it would take to write it. I know you like genderfluid Yachi but I decided not to go with that since I didn't want to write a genderfluid character inaccurately. I had fun writing this, and I hope you have fun reading it!!

“Shouyou, slow down! We have all day, there's no need to rush.”

Yachi kept her own steady pace as she watched Hinata run ahead several feet, wait for her to catch up and walk with her for a minute or two, only to run ahead again. Normally she wouldn't mind if we wanted a faster pace, but she was carrying things and she didn't want to drop them.

Hinata stopped and turned around, but began to run in place so not to lose his momentum. “I know, but I'm just excited!”

Sighing, Yachi made her way up to where Hinata was waiting. She rearranged her stuff, so that it was under her arm, resting on her hip, and tangled her newly freed hand into that of her boyfriend’s. She smiles, telling him, “This way you can't keep running ahead.” If it's something as simple as this, taking matters into her own hands can be easy. The fact that Hinata isn't intimidating in any sense of the word doesn't hurt the matter.

Yachi saw Hinata look mildly upset for a moment, but was relieved when he quickly brightened up, already beginning to drag her along the dirt path.

The path is shaded from trees, which isn't surprising since it is a hiking trail. For the most part the trail was okay, but every so often Yachi still looked at the ground to make sure not to trip. When they came across a steep, winding, downwards hill, Yachi was very glad she took Hinata’s hand when she did, because he definitely wasn't looking where he was walking and he _definitely_ would have had a terrible fall down that hill.

After near twenty minutes of walking, they reached a clearing leading down to a lake. Separating their hands, Hinata ran ahead and stuck his arms up, as if to present a gameshow prize. “Here we are!” He smiled brightly, giddy about their arrival. “Well? What do you think, Hitoka?”

She crept forward, looking around her and admiring her surroundings. “It's beautiful,” Yachi said as she began unpacking her things. Using the bedsheets she brought as a bag, she also brought along two bottles of water, bug spray, and a frisbee. They had already eaten before coming, so she didn't see any reason to bring snacks too. “How did you know about this place?” She asked as she and Hinata spread the light blue bedsheet on the ground, smoothing out any major wrinkles in the fabric.

Hinata lowered himself onto the sheet and crossed his legs, Yachi doing the same. “I, uh, don't remember how I found it.” He smiled sheepishly at Yachi, who made a sound halfway between a giggle and a sigh. “I bring Natsu here all the time! I just don't really know how it started, is all.”

A small grin made its way onto Yachi’s face as she grabbed the two water bottles, extending an arm to hand one of the bottles to Hinata. She twisted the cap off her own and took a sip, while Hinata flopped onto his back and stuck his bottle under his neck. The bottles weren't as cold as they were when Yachi packed them up, but it was still refreshing anyway.

Yachi stared out at the lake, weighing her options. It would feel really nice to dip her feet in the water, but it wasn't exactly clear, and she wouldn't want to step on something and get hurt due to being unable to see it. There were also ducks floating along the surface that she didn't want to disturb, despite the fact they had access to the whole lake and could easily move elsewhere, whereas she and Hinata could only access it from that clearing. Her brows furrowed together as she watched them peacefully glide across the water. The ducks must be psychic, she figured, because they started to swim away, towards the far side of the lake, leaving ripples in the water behind them.

“Shouyou,” Yachi started, turning her head to face him. “Why don't we throw the frisbee around in the lake?”

Hinata sat upright to look at the body of water. With a serious look on his face, he scanned the surface before softening up and giving a small nod. “That's a great idea!”

They both slipped out of their shoes and socks, Hinata leaving them wherever they landed from being tossed, while Yachi cleaned up after the both of them, shoes on the edge of the bedsheet with the socks tucked neatly inside. Hinata grabbed the frisbee as he stood, making a run for the water as soon he was upright. Yachi stood and brushed her hands down the back of her shorts, before jogging to catch up.

At the edge of the lake, Hinata dipped a foot in the water to test the temperature, jumping back a little at the chill. Yachi shot him a questioning glance before dipping her own foot into the water. She winced slightly, but was quick to adjust, lightly punching Hinata’s arm. “It's not _that_ bad, you're just over exaggerating.”

Hinata sighed defeatedly and tried again, bearing his teeth as he adjusted to the temperature. They waded in separate directions until the water was halfway to their knees, leaving several feet between them to give them enough room. Hinata rotated the disc between his hands, trying to find a position that felt right. Once he found how he wanted to hold it he asked, “Ready?”

Yachi gave a concise nod, her hands raised to catch the frisbee. “Yeah.”

Without any further notice, Hinata flicked the frisbee across to Yachi, who had to shift to the side a bit, but still caught it. She threw it back to him, and they continued their back and forth exchange for quite some time, though Yachi isn't sure exactly how long. Eventually it turned into just giggling and kicking water at each other, and then returning to the bedsheet to watch the clouds.

Yachi scooted closer into Hinata’s side, her head resting on his shoulder, as he proved he apparently has a much bigger imagination than she does, since she just couldn't see any of the same cloud shapes as he was.

“Aw, c’mon, Hitoka. That's totally a walrus wearing a top hat!” He pointed to a cloud that, as far as Yachi could tell, was just a blob. She could _kinda_ see where he was getting a top hat from, but that was still a stretch.

Yachi pokes a finger into Hinata’s side, giggling. “If you say so.”


End file.
